Teach Me
by mister-eva
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto had only one reason to go back to elementary school, even when he was already twenty-six years old; to pick up his sister's kid. Though, the hot, young teacher seems to tell his hormones otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto had only one reason to go back to elementary school, even when he was already twenty-six years old; to pick up his sister's kid. Though, the hot, young teacher seems to tell his hormones otherwise. **

**Hi readers! So I know I should be working on my other story – The Art of Living – but this idea came to me so fast that I couldn't bear to not write it. I apologize if the chapters on both of these stories start coming out slower, but I do hope you enjoy this one. Read and review!**

**Ps. Akane is the daughter of Utau!**

**Teach Me – Chapter One (Ikuto's P.O.V)**

I fell out of bed and cursed at the cold wooden floor. The device buzzed above me on the bedside table, playing the annoying music that Utau set as a joke. I growled, and reached up for it. I fumbled with it and narrowed my eyes when the screen showed that it was Utau calling. I let the phone ring for a little more, and then decided to pick it up.

"The hell you want?"

"Calm your farm bro, what took you so long to pick up?"

"Oh I don't know. _Sleeping, maybe?"_

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Of course, time for you to _shut the hell up_."

"Stop being immature Ikuto. It's three in the afternoon, and you know what happens at three thirty?"

"I punch you in the face?"

"Good one, I got a better one; you pick up my daughter from school."

"…"

"That's right. Funny, aren't I?"

"_Hilarious. _But I got an even funnier one; hell to the no."

"You're real cute Ikuto, real cute. But you don't have a choice, cause if you don't, I tell mum that it was you who put a dent in her car."

"Resorting to blackmail, eh?"

"If that's what it takes to make you pick up Akane."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, _I would. _Hear that? That's the sound of defeat. Now go along and get ready to go back to elementary, ta-ta Ikuto!"

The string of noises indicating that she had hung up, rung in my ears. I threw the phone onto the bed, groaning. Utau just _had to _have a kid, didn't she? Stupid sisters' and their stupid kids. Stupid sisters' and their job that makes them late enough that they can't pick up their kids. You would think a twenty six year old wouldn't be afraid of their mum, and you thought wrong. This twenty six year olds mum is a hell lot different to everyone else's; she would put Godzilla to shame.

And that is why I am here at my sister's kid's elementary school.

Why the hell am I here ten minutes earlier, you ask? Because once the blonde haired kid steps out of the classroom, I'm going to grab her and run so I don't get covered in little kid germs. Kids piss the hell out of me. I hate them, and they hate me; end of story.

I peered inside one of the classrooms and saw it filled with little kids everywhere. I shuddered and looked at the large clock inside. There was only one minute to go. I prepared myself and took a glance towards the car. Not too far away.

Loud as a lion's roar, the bell went off.

And shortly afterwards, was the sound of the doors opening and the kids squealing. I braced myself for the stampede, but kept an eye open for the blondie. Half of these kids just had to look alike.

Then, out came Utau reborn.

She was a small thing, barely taller than my hip. She had long, blonde hair that swished around and violet eyes that reminded me of Utau. Not only the looks made her a mini Utau; the ratty, annoying, devilish personality too. She had a smug smirk much like mine and Utau's as she flounced towards me cheerily. I responded by dragging her by the ear to the car.

After driving Akane to my house, – where Utau thought it would've been most reasonable after I had picked her up – she complained and whined and never shut up. So I locked her up in the laundry room and got yelled at by Utau afterwards but as long as it shut the little kid up.

The next afternoon was no different, except for the fact I was late by thirty minutes. I woke up to twelve missed calls and five messages.

_3:00PM from Utau – You know what time of the day it is, don't make me remind you._

_3:10PM from Utau – You better be awake._

_3:17PM from Utau – If you end up going late and leaving Akane at the school alone… You better start making arrangements for your funeral._

_3:20PM from Utau – You're not up, are you. That's okay; I already called the funeral services and made the invitations for you. Pick up my daughter. Now. Before I slice your face into three and eat it with parsley. GET UP. NOW. _

_3:42PM from Utau – I swear, if Akane isn't with you RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVER WAKING UP LATE. _

So I got up faster than a bullet and didn't even bother putting on anything fancy. My hair was always messy, so at least that didn't really slow me down. I stepped on the pedal and growled at the traffic.

"Come on, come on…" I muttered.

The school looked empty when I got there.

I prayed she was still in the school and hoped that some sort of perverted, sick molester didn't take her away. Panicking, I rushed into the building and checked all the classrooms to find that they were empty.

And then I heard a familiar sobbing I had in my laundry room the day before.

Akane was still here.

**GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY, IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT. I actually really like this plot, even though I have no idea what the complication is going to be. But fear not, I will not give up on this story! It's not much of a cliffy ending, but you know, hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto had only one reason to go back to elementary school, even when he was already twenty-six years old; to pick up his sister's kid. Though, the hot, young teacher seems to tell his hormones otherwise. **

**So I've noticed many of you don't really like Ikuto in this story because he's a jerk, I thought he was more of a stressed twenty six year old, LOL. Thank you everyone for reviewing or liking my story, especially xAmuIkuto because you're one of my favourite authors! ENJOY; READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**Ps. To the people who wonder who is Akane's father, I thought it'd be kinda obvious even though the kid doesn't have much of his features, but it's going to be a pretty typical pairing :3**

**Teach Me – Chapter Two (Normal P.O.V)**

Amu cleaned up the last of the dropped items around the classroom, smiling at how well the day went. The second graders were surprisingly well behaved, and weren't as loud as they usually were. She missed teaching the sixth graders, but she didn't mind who she taught, really. As long as they listened.

Something struck her as strange when she turned around to the locker bays'. There was a single, small black soccer cleat sticking out. She raised a thin, pink brow. None of the kids normally put shoes in their lockers.

She slowly went to check it out and discovered that the shoe led to a foot. Amu put a hand over her mouth to refrain from squealing in shock. Then, the foot led to a leg, which led to a small body, which led to a head that had two blonde pig-tails… She gasped. Only two people she knew had blonde pig-tails; Utau and…

"Akane?" She called. She raised her head, violet eyes watery and tears rolling down her face. Akane crawled out of her fetus like position in the cube where a bag would fit, and waddled over to her. Her tears soaked the white blouse Amu was wearing as she cried loudly. Amu stroked her back comfortingly.

"Everyone left me behind," Akane wailed.

"It's okay Akane. I'm still here," Amu crooned softly. The sound of shoes hitting the floor suddenly came from her left, and she lifted her head to see.

And almost fainted.

Amu felt her heart skip two beats as a tall, well-built man came around the corner, with disheveled blue hair. He had on skinny black jeans and a slightly rumpled grey t-shirt, which showed his well toned, tanned arms. Amu felt herself fangirling inside, but pushed it aside and stood up, dusting off her business like black skirt.

"I'm Hinamori Amu; the kids call me Miss Amu around here. You must be Akane's relative?" She said coolly, holding a hand out for him to shake. He raked a hand through his hair, using his free hand to shake hers. His grip was firm and she mentally screamed at herself to not blush.

"Uh, yeah, her uncle actually," Ikuto muttered, shooting daggers from his eyes at Akane, who secretly did it back. It was then that he had a truly good look at the petite teacher in front of him. He froze and felt his breath hitch in his throat. Ikuto had never seen anyone as… gorgeous as her in his twenty six years of living. She was no taller than his earlobe, and she had a slender body with curves that could stop a truck. She had out of the ordinary, mid-length pink hair, full lips that begged to be kissed and big, round golden eyes. Ikuto clenched his jaw to stop it from dropping.

Amu, on the other hand, took the gesture the wrong way. She thought, he thought that she was annoying and was clenching his jaw to keep in his anger. She leaned on one leg and put one hand on her hip, clearing her throat.

Ikuto stared at the way her ass pointed out. _Keep it together, _he told himself before he got a nosebleed.

"Well, Mr.…?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, I think you should take Akane home now. If you don't have enough time to pick her up from school next time, maybe you should consider getting someone else to do it for you?" She suggested dryly. Akane nodded in mock agreement.

"Ah you see, it's actually quite ironic how you say that, because her mother told me to pick her up for her," Ikuto explained. She looked unimpressed and looked down at Akane, smiling. Ikuto felt offended that she blew him off, just like that.

"Come on Akane, you should be going now," Amu whispered to her, pushing her lightly. Akane refused and clung onto her leg like a monkey. She laughed.

"I'm sure your mother is waiting for you?"

And with that, the little girl ran over to Ikuto willingly, but her eyes proved she was only going at the mention of her mother. She gave somewhat of a sickening smile and tugged him along to the car. He turned back and waved a hand lazily at the pink head.

"Thanks, _Amu,_" he said with unintended seductiveness. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue and unbeknownst to him, Amu liked it too. But she couldn't tell him, let alone show him, that she did. This guy was a complete, incapable of kids jerk! But he_ just_ _had to be_ a completely sexy jerk too!

"That's Mrs. Hinamori to you," she stated in a flat voice. With a turn of her heel, she made her way back into the classrooms and left Ikuto confused. _Mrs. _Hinamori? He shook his head; of course she was married. She was an absolute goddess, no denying that. She probably had men crawling at her feet, begging to at least hold the things she threw into the bin!

Ikuto grew irritated at the mental image of a man standing with the model-like woman. How could he have not noticed the golden band on her slim finger? Ikuto needed answers, and he needed it quick.

The drive home was quiet and long. Akane sat silently, fidgeting on the leather seat. She coughed, and Ikuto jumped in his seat. She didn't dare say anything, for she feared the laundry room. Ikuto thought it was a good time to start a conversation.

"So, Akane," he started, checking himself out in the rear view mirror. He watched her expression turn suspicious of his sudden start of conversation. She kept quiet, but nodded since she knew he could see her.

"About that teacher of yours," he tried to say, but she cut him off.

"She's happily married," she said bluntly.

"I know, I know. Is she always that rude?"

"No, she's actually really nice and caring. She just doesn't like you."

"Ouch."

"It's okay, I don't like you either."

"That's encouraging, coming from my niece."

"I know," she said in a chirpy voice, giving her father's signature thumbs up. **(A/N: You guys know who it is now? :3) **Ikuto sighed. That Amu was so… so… so frustratingly mind consuming. Sure, she was sexy as hell and had had an attitude that somehow pulled Ikuto in further, but she was married! He tried to think what kind of man she would be into. She had to at least think Ikuto was cute. All through high school the ladies loved him, how could she not? He had had several girlfriends, and some girls worshipped the ground he walked on. Unless Ikuto had lost his charm over the years, but he highly doubted it. He turned to Akane for answers.

"What kind of guy is your teacher in to?"

"Her husband," she chirpily sung. Ikuto rolled his eyes at how much she was like both her parents combined.

"What kind of guy is her husband?" He prompted, digging into this mysteriously addicting teacher. He wanted to know more about her, though he told himself to back down because she was married. Maybe they could be friends or something. Ikuto mentally scoffed at the thought; how could he be friends with a woman who made him want to push her up against the wall and kiss her lips till she was begging for more?

"Oh he's _amazing_," she sighed dreamily. "He's her height and he has amazing and neat blonde hair. He's like, a complete prince. He's so nice, and sweet, and charming, and kind, and dreamy."

Ikuto almost gagged. So the beauty – and his niece – was into good boys? He frowned. She couldn't have been into kiddish, good boys who listened to their mums all the time, all this time. She must've at least had a crush on the popular, rebel boy at least once in school. Ikuto turned his focus to the road.

Amu could not get that damn man off her mind. Even when she was walking home – the cons of not having a car – she was still thinking about him. He was so handsome. Unlocking the door with a sigh, she tried to get him off her mind. He was just a rude jerk who treated kids wrong. Besides, she was perfectly happy with her husband anyway, wasn't she?

After closing the door and hanging up her coat on the person-like coat hanger, she heard pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. She went to find out the mystery sound, holding up her hands in a defensive position in case it was a robber. She was greeted by the back of a person, whisking away at the bowl in his hands. The sight of neat, blonde hair made her sigh in relief. The person – her husband, namely – turned around, and she gazed into familiar ruby eyes. Amu gave a weary smile.

"I'm home, Tadase-kun."

**Okay, so that was a super crappy ending and a super crappy chapter in general. Sorry about that! Well, tell me what you think and hope you liked it!  
>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto had only one reason to go back to elementary school, even when he was already twenty-six years old; to pick up his sister's kid. Though, the hot, young teacher seems to tell his hormones otherwise. **

**Hi you guys, sorry about the long wait, I've been working on my other story. Check it out if you want while waiting for this one, hahah. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the second chapter, here's the third! Enjoy, read and review!**

**Teach Me – Chapter Three (Normal P.O.V)**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was frustrated. Oh yes, he was _very_ frustrated. There he was on his bed at three in the bloody morning, alone and wide awake. Sleep was not coming to him, because his mind was full of that one woman. Ever since the afternoon he was late to pick up Akane, that Amu had been on his mind constantly. Anything that was pink reminded him of her, hell, _everything _reminded him of her!

For instance, whenever he saw a curvy vase, he thought of her curves.

Whenever he saw pink, he thought of her hair.

Whenever he saw gold or yellow, he thought of her eyes.

Whenever he saw something eye-catching or beautiful, she just instantly came to mind.

He groaned. Ikuto certainly did not want to be feeling so frustrated over a mere woman. He was doing fine with his lazy life. He was doing just fine with his father's inheritance, his large house, no job, and even that grouchy old man who lived next to him.

And then she walked into his life.

Ikuto didn't know whether to say, "and then she walked into his life and ruined everything," or the complete opposite. He didn't know if he meeting her was a good thing. After all, Ikuto hated kids above all else and Amu taught them, which must've meant she loved them. For all he could've known, she could've had a kid of her own!

He knew one thing for sure; she was married, which meant he had absolutely no chance at all. He knew he was treading on dangerous grounds by being into a married woman. But she was so gorgeous, and it wasn't exactly his fault she was making him go crazy. That was her fault, he convinced himself.

Ikuto rolled over and shoved his face into his blankets. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Amu felt her eyelids getting heavy and she struggled to keep her eyes open. It was a little over three in the morning, and a lot over when she should have been asleep. She had to stay up to correct the kids' reports, and also the other grade two teacher's work. The elderly woman had begged her to correct her students' work too, and Amu just couldn't say no. She was a pushover like that.<p>

She yawned, keeping a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake her sleeping husband. Oh, how sleepy she was, but oh, how many things she had to correct. Being a teacher was tough.

She let her eyelids droop for a second, and the image of the man she'd seen earlier that day came to mind. His tall, sexy build, his messy blue hair, his mesmerizing eyes, his sexily seductive voice when he said her name, his name even.

She jolted up, eyes wide open. Where had such a thought come from? Her face began to heat up, and her heart was thumping rapidly in her chest, and he wasn't even around!

She shook it off. _This is wrong_, she thought.

_I am perfectly content with Tadase-kun, I am perfectly content with Tadase-kun, _she repeated over and over. Amu sighed, and rubbed her temples. She was losing it, because of a rude, jerk of a man she had seen once. It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again, so she rid her mind of him, turned the desk lamp off and slid under the covers of her bed. She smiled as she saw Tadase's sleeping face through the dark, and closed her eyes.

Those reports could wait till tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>There were the bright rays of the sun stabbing at his eyes, and he groaned and rolled over. It couldn't be morning already; Ikuto barely had a wink of sleep. He groggily got out of bed, literally having to drag himself. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, and examined his reflection. He saw a man with unkempt blue hair, and unshaven stubble. The man also had noticeable bags under his tired eyes. He sighed and grabbed the razor, starting his daily routine.<p>

After he finished, he began to head down the stairs when he suddenly heard a very, very familiar voice talking to someone, or on the phone. And that voice was of the devil's.

And the devil had two blonde pigtails.

And the devil was supposed to be on her tour.

And the devil was most definitely not supposed to be at his house.

Ikuto cautiously stepped down the steps of his stairs and like he expected, Utau – the devil – was sitting on his expensive leather couch. She looked up at him through her mascara covered eyelashes with her sharp, violet eyes. He sighed, brushing off her stare and walking into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Not even a good morning to your famous sister?" Utau asked, mock disappointment in her voice.

"Why are you here Utau?" He asked back, pouring himself a cup of milk.

"My tour was cancelled, bad weather over where I was supposed to go."

"No visiting the husband first?"

Utau sighed. "Kukai has soccer training all day. He wasn't home to welcome me back, but he promised he would when he finishes."

"So tell me why the devil has resorted to coming to a house of an innocent person after having some plans cancelled and a busy spouse."

"The devil doesn't visit those who are innocent," she snorted.

"Oh? Then what are my sins?" He said, taking a drink.

"I heard from a little teacher that you made a bad impression on her."

Ikuto almost spat out the milk in his mouth. Was Utau talking about who he thought she was talking about? How did she even know her in the first place? He pulled his lips away from the cup and subconsciously coughed into his hand. "Who are you talking about?"

"Amu. You know, the teacher that teaches Akane, and coincidentally, my best friend."

So his baby sister and the beauty were close. How come she had never introduced them, ever? How could she have not told him of her gorgeous friend? He wondered if they would've been together if he had known her back then. Probably not, she was into good little boys according to the devil's spawn.

"Oh yeah. Is your er," he tried to sound convincingly clueless as he made his way to the lounge, "friend always so rude?"

"What do you mean, rude? She's the biggest pushover I know, and she has a heart of a child. She's innocent, and too nice to even swat a fly out of her way."

Ikuto frowned. Was Utau talking about the very same, sexy and hard to get Amu that he was talking about? Perhaps she just didn't like him. "But she was rude to me the other day. She blew me off and told me to call her by her last name."

"Are you serious?" Utau laughed, holding her sides. "_The_ heartthrob of high school, Tsukiyomi Ikuto got blown off by a girl? Oh man, the last time I heard you got blown off was way back in elementary when you were into that senior girl, and when no girls liked you. Then they all started piling up to you like lionesses on meat, and oh, it's been years since a girl rejected you," she teased, still laughing. Ikuto began to grow irritated with his sister's laughing. He knew he shouldn't have told her.

She gave a sigh indicating that her laughing fit was over, and she wiped some imaginary tears from the corner of her eye, making sure she didn't rub any of her mascara off.

"She probably didn't want you to see her soft side. Ever since she was little, she always put on a 'cool and spicy' façade. When she gets nervous around people she puts it on too," Utau explained. "But she's a good kid, no doubt about it."

Ikuto felt giddy inside. So Amu got nervous around him, and that was why she was so cold to him. It was nice knowing he made her nervous, though he hoped it was in a good way.

Utau suddenly gasped as she saw the time on the clock on the wall. It showed it was almost three, and Ikuto wondered how long they had been talking. Unless he actually woke up pretty late, but thought it was early. Then he remembered it was time to pick up Akane, which meant it was a chance to see Amu again.

"It's almost time to pick up Akane. You should come, and then I can give you and Amu a proper introduction, since you guys got off on the wrong foot," Utau said, picking up her keys and jacket.

And Ikuto was in the game again. This time, he wasn't going to stuff it up with her, and he was sure of it. _Amu, here I come, _he thought as he jogged up the stairs to get changed. Oh yes, Ikuto was definitely in the game.

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, tell me what you thought of it!  
>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto had only one reason to go back to elementary school, even when he was already twenty-six years old; to pick up his sister's kid. Though, the hot, young teacher seems to tell his hormones otherwise. **

**Hello again everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the third chapter, here's the fourth! Enjoy, read and review!**

**Ps. You guys should check out my newest story, The Deaf And The Blind!**

**What happened in the last chapter: **"It's almost time to pick up Akane. You should come, and then I can give you and Amu a proper introduction, since you guys got off on the wrong foot," Utau said, picking up her keys and jacket.

And Ikuto was in the game again. This time, he wasn't going to stuff it up with her, and he was sure of it. _Amu, here I come, _he thought as he jogged up the stairs to get changed. Oh yes, Ikuto was definitely in the game.

**Teach Me – Chapter Four (Normal P.O.V)**

Utau impatiently tapped her foot as she waited by her car for her brother that was currently taking way too long to get ready. She looked at her phone for the time, and gave an over exaggerated sigh. So she had only told him that she would introduce them properly, but did he really have to take it so seriously? There was probably a high chance that her friend Amu liked Ikuto already, Utau deducted, knowing her friend all too well. Besides, Ikuto was handsome and even Utau acknowledged it.

The door opened, and out stepped Ikuto in his oh so good-looking glory. He wore a button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his biceps, leaving the first three buttons unbuttoned. His long legs seemed to be suffocated by a pair of overly tight black jeans, which Utau even thought were too tight. His hair seemed to be slightly combed, but still messy nonetheless.

He tried to look as uninterested as he could, but even he could not hide the excited look in his eyes from his sister. She rolled her eyes, muttering 'try-hard' under her breath and getting into her car.

Ikuto quickly jumped into the passenger's seat, putting on his seatbelt. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. He felt so childish, prettying up over a girl and even trying to impress her. If anything, she was supposed to be the one begging for his love. But she wasn't, so he knew he had to earn it. And earn it, he would.

He checked himself out on the side mirror of the car on the ride there, checking for any blemishes or flaws that Amu would notice immediately. There was a little bit of pink on his cheeks – Ikuto reasoned that it was merely because of the sunny weather – but other than that, nothing that would make her like him any less. He had even put on his best man perfume. Ikuto was certain that he was undeniably irresistible now.

Ikuto could feel his heart hammering against his chest, and he attempted to shut it up, but failed terribly. He tried to think back to the last time he had felt so nervous, and he couldn't even remember. It had really been that long, and this was certainly not the time for his heart to be abusing his poor, poor chest.

Stumbling out of the car quite un-coolly, he straightened himself up and walked around the car. He strolled beside Utau into the school, opening the door for her as she stepped in. He stepped in shortly afterwards and followed her to a door where they both waited.

When he saw that Utau was busy searching her pricey leather bag, Ikuto glanced into the classroom. His eyes narrowed as he took sight of the little, pesky kids. But then, oh so beautifully, Amu arose from her squatting position beside a table full of kids.

She was like the rose amongst the weeds. She was the ray of sunshine in the darkness. And of course, she was Ikuto's reason to be around kids. Oh, if not for her, he would've been still at home, continuing his pointless ritual of life, avoiding those germ-filled kids.

The bell then went off, a continuous echo of dull bells. Ikuto stepped aside, letting all the kids run out the door and past him. He scrunched his face in disgust, making sure none of them touched him. How could something so small be so chirpy and happy and full of energy? Whenever Akane played by herself with a couple of Barbie dolls, making them kiss and whatnot, she seemed so happy. Ikuto never understood why she was happy, even when she was by herself. Childhood was good, when you never understood anything and you didn't have to care about anything. When you never fell in love with married women, except for your mum.

Something brushed past his leg and he looked down to see Akane running past him and clinging onto Utau's leg. Utau laughed and lifted her daughter up, giving her multiple kisses around her face. Ikuto felt the corners of his lips twitching upwards. It was nice seeing his sister being so affectionate, with her child.

Ikuto looked up and met golden irises.

_Oh no_, he thought. The heart pounding, chest abusing, butterflies eating at stomach feeling was back.

_Oh no, no, no. _It was such a terrible feeling. The beautiful teacher in front of him was staring into his eyes, and he couldn't figure out what she was feeling. She had a straight, poker face on and not a single trace of emotion slipped out. Oh how he wanted to know how she was feeling. All he currently knew was that she looked uninterested. Pissed off, even. Ikuto just wished he could say something, or rather, she look away. God, he felt so uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>And he had no idea that Amu felt exactly the same way.<p>

Amu was dying inside. That damn, irresponsible, rude, jerk of a guy was by far the hottest guy she had ever seen in her life. She didn't even expect to see him ever again, and here he was right in front of her.

Him and his stupid sexy face.

Him and his stupid sexy body.

Him and those stupid, damn gorgeous eyes that wouldn't look away!

She thought she ought to say something, but everything she wanted to say was stuck in her throat. She was aware of Utau in her peripheral, and she wished she could avert her gaze to Utau. It was so rude, not acknowledging a friend that was clearly waiting for a greeting. But his eyes kept her glued where she was.

She had to breathe.

She didn't even know she was holding breath until there was uneasy feeling in her chest from not breathing. If not for that smart, common sense in the back of her head, she would've passed out. But she remembered to breathe, like a sane human being, and that was what willed her to tear her gaze off him. Amu took a deep breath through her mouth, and turned to Utau with the brightest smile she could muster.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice me," Utau teased. "I thought you'd never be able to look away from my brother."

Amu went red in the face and gave Utau a light slap on the arm. "What brings you here today, Utau? Aren't you supposed to be on tour?"

"It was cancelled, so thought I'd come to pick up Akane and see you."

"Oh I see. Hey come here for a second," Amu said, pulling Utau into the classroom and away from Ikuto. She gave shifty looks back at him to make sure he wasn't secretly eavesdropping.

"Is that guy your brother?" She asked, referring to the man standing outside, confused.

"Yes, 'that guy' is my brother. Interested?" Utau waggled her eyebrows up and down for emphasis.

"No! I just didn't think you guys were related. Though I am starting to see the relation between the smirks…" Amu trailed off.

"Touché Amu, touché."

She sighed. "Why did you bring him along?"

"What, you don't like him?"

"No. I have a husband, Utau. And he's mean to kids."

"Yeah but still, not even a little?"

Amu was silent. She didn't know if she liked him, or she 'like liked' him. She felt so childish saying it like that, but it was the way she grew up saying it. All she knew was that they weren't friends. He must've hated her after the impression she gave him last time; she had been so cold to him. There wasn't any reason for him to like her at all.

Even if they were, it would've been a terrible thing. He seemed like an alright guy, but she really couldn't have been friends with him. Even just being around him made her go insane. She couldn't just stare at him while they were having a casual, friendly conversation. He was just so bloody good looking.

Oh God, what was she thinking?

_Bad Amu, Bad Amu! _She scolded herself. But she really had to admit, and any girl would've as well, he was… wow. He even _smelled _good. He could've been classified as edible, with the way he looked so delicious. And she would never ever admit that to him. Ever.

"I _guess_ he's good looking," Amu finally admitted, but very quietly. She took a glance back over her shoulder and hoped he didn't hear anything. His eyes were distant, focusing on something else.

* * *

><p>That body of hers.<p>

It was amazing how many beautiful curves she actually had under her clothes, if he studied her really closely. She was so cleverly concealed under those clothes, but he could still see her glorious body. He had the eyes of a hawk like that.

She and Utau then turned around after a little more talking, causing him to quickly look away and around the room. She still had that straight face on and he reassured himself that she was just nervous, like Utau said. Both their heels made clacking noises as they walked toward him, stopping in front of him.

"I know you two made a bad impression each other, after hearing both of your sides of the story. So I think you guys should get to know each other again, and be friends. I can't have my best friend and my brother hating on each other; that just won't do. So go along now, and make up," Utau chirped, pushing him and Amu closer.

And the two were thinking the exact same thing.

_What the hell am I supposed to say?_

**And that's the end of chapter four, hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think!  
>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto had only one reason to go back to elementary school, even when he was already twenty-six years old; to pick up his sister's kid. Though, the hot, young teacher seems to tell his hormones otherwise.**

**The very first thing I would like to say is, I am so sorry. I'm sorry that I have not updated in ages, really sorry you guys! I feel like such a terrible person right now. Well, thank you to everyone who reviewed the fourth chapter, here is the fifth. Enjoy, read and review!**

**What happened in the last chapter: **"I know you two made a bad impression each other, after hearing both of your sides of the story. So I think you guys should get to know each other again, and be friends. I can't have my best friend and my brother hating on each other; that just won't do. So go along now, and make up," Utau chirped, pushing him and Amu closer.

And the two were thinking the exact same thing.

_What the hell am I supposed to say?_

**Teach Me – Chapter Five (Normal P.O.V)**

Amu was mentally shrivelling up into a ball from embarrassment. She felt like a fish, with her mouth opening and closing. She just didn't know what to say. For her, she had spent all of her high school years ignoring everybody just to keep up her cool and spicy façade. She had never even talked to a boy properly, until Tadase befriended her in tenth grade. If she recalled correctly, he was the only guy she had had an actual conversation with. And to make it even worse, the boy she needed to spit some words at right now, was damned sexy.

Why couldn't she come up with anything? She could've just started with, "Hi, I'm sorry about how I talked to you last time," or even, "Hi, you can call me Amu". But no. What she was doing instead of being a normal person about to converse with someone, was at least trying to form words. All she could hear was the thump, thump, thump of her heart in her ears. A cat didn't even have her tongue; she just forgot how to speak. Or maybe she was too preoccupied thinking she couldn't speak, that she couldn't speak. That didn't even make sense to her.

_Speak you stupid girl, speak! _She mentally screamed at herself. She just didn't comprehend was happening. What happened to her speaking abilities? What happened to her abilities to be normal for once?

If Amu could only just find the voice to say, "Nice weather isn't it."

If she could only find the normality to start a conversation.

She wondered why he wasn't saying anything either. His face was a mixture of expressions like, irritation, a bit of expectancy and some other nagging feeling she couldn't figure out. The weird thing was, despite the mix of emotions, he was still unbelievably gorgeous. Yes, she was checking him out while thinking of things to say.

How long had it been? It must've been an hour that had passed by since Utau pushed them together. If it wasn't, it sure as hell felt like an hour. It could've been centuries, even. It wasn't even a comfortable, romantically cliché movie silence. It was the awkward kind of silence that could've made her squirm uncomfortably, if she was sitting in a seat. But she wasn't, so instead, she was gripping at the hems of her black skirt. Her knuckles were almost going white.

Amu didn't even recall blinking, once. Now that she was aware of the fact that she hadn't blinked, her eyes began to sting, and she felt her eyes water. _Oh, no, not now! _She thought, aware and worrying about her mascara. She wasn't even wearing the waterproof one! And crying in front of a super hot guy was already embarrassing enough!

But she just couldn't look away. She didn't even know why. Hell, she wasn't even going anywhere with the conversation that didn't even exist yet, so where was her reason to keep looking? He must've thought she was some kind of weird, single and staring creep. But she wasn't single at all, and she certainly had no reason to be checking out her best friend's brother!

And then she realized something.

Speaking of her best friend, the best friend in question was not even around anymore. Without even thinking, Amu blurted out, "Where did Utau go?" She looked around her, peered into the classroom she was standing beside and out in front of the school, only to find out that Utau's car wasn't even in sight. With a groan, she rubbed her temple in frustration. How could she just leave like that? How could Utau just take off without telling Amu, leaving her with-

And then she realized something again. Ikuto was still there.

He seemed to be looking around for Utau too, shrugging when there was no sign of her. "Must've left without us," he said, stating the obvious.

Amu's knees grew weak at his husky voice, but she willed herself to keep standing. She slapped her forehead, muttering quietly to herself, "Grr, stupid, stupid Utau! Always leaving me behind when I'm with a boy…" Then she quickly slapped her hand to her mouth.

"What did you say about a boy?" Ikuto asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

She laughed nervously, "Nothing! I didn't say anything at all." He laughed at her, and she mentally cringed. He had a hot laugh, too, she mentally noted.

First impression on a completely hot guy, she was rude and cold to him and now, second impression, she had made a total fool of herself. Her days were going completely swell. Amu sighed to herself, before gathering the words and courage to actually start a conversation with him. She prayed it'd go well.

"I'm sorry about how rude I was last time," she began, scratching her head in a nervous way. It was always good to apologize first, Amu convinced herself. She hoped he'd forgive her.

He raised his eyebrow again, and shrugged. "First impressions are always bad."

"Yes, I noticed when you were trying to hit on me," she said, before she could stop herself. The words were all tumbling out, and no miracle could help her take them all back. Ashamed of her rude statement, she snapped her mouth shut and cast her gaze downward. Guilt and regret ate at her. How could she have said that? How could she have just gone and implied that he was some sort of pervert who hit on married women? How could she?

* * *

><p>A certain profanity starting with 'sh' slipped into Ikuto's head the minute she said that one line. Now she definitely thought that he was a desperate, sick pervert who hit on women who were already taken. Sure, he was a pervert at times but he most certainly did not hit on married women. It wasn't his fault; he had no idea that she was even married until she had told him to call her Mrs. Hinamori. She was, and was going to be, the only married woman he'd ever hit on. Ikuto was a man who never stepped on other men's toes, and he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he didn't know her husband. He didn't even intend to say her name in the seductive way that he did. It was the old, high school heartthrob habits. He always got all the ladies that way.<p>

How the hell was he supposed to explain why he was hitting on her? He was supposed to be winning the girl, not making her think he's bad at first sight. It was love at first sight, not hate at first sight.

Maybe he could say, she looked like an old girlfriend that he still had feelings for. Then she would think he was taken too, so that was off the list.

Maybe he could come out with the truth and say that it was his way of getting the ladies, ever since high school. He could've told her that he was the high school heartthrob, because he was drop dead sexy. But she probably wouldn't buy it, and probably didn't think so. She had a husband, for crying out loud!

Maybe he could put all his poker chips and luck in, and hit on her straight away. He could seduce her, if he could do it as well as he used to. Steal a kiss and run, even. That way, he could still be winning either way; got a kiss and back to his everyday life. Winner, both ways.

Or he could explain how it wasn't even supposed to come out the way that it did. That option sounded convincing, but not convincing enough. Somehow, none of the above seemed like a good way to tell her why he was hitting on her. Stupid, stupid Ikuto for saying her name like that in the first place!

He went with what he did best. He went with what could've got him a slap and a restraining order against him, but hell, he went with the damn choice anyway. Licking his lips in a sexy way, Ikuto flirtatiously stepped closer to her.

"Well, who wouldn't hit on a woman as… beautiful as you?" He winked, and took a few more steps toward her.

Ikuto could've sworn she was blushing. Her cheeks were growing redder and redder with every step he took, until the space between their bodies were barely two inches away. She must've, had to be blushing. He could practically feel the heat from her face coming off her. Unless she was growing red with anger, but he doubted it.

She was chewing on her bottom lip, and her eyes were rapidly darting around. She looked every single place around her, except for him, in front of her. Amu was purposely looking away from him, he knew. But he was right in front of her; there was no way she could've avoided his eyes for the whole time.

The way that she was the colour of a tomato, the way she bit her lip, the way she was looking away; it was all completely adorable to Ikuto. He had never seen any girl as cute as she was in that moment, ever. He was calling her cute, and that was saying something. He never called girls cute. And he was twenty six; that was self-explanatory enough.

"I-I… I-uh… You…" She stuttered, eyes still cast downward. Ikuto could've exploded right there and then because her stutter was so cute. But he had to keep his cool.

Lifting his right hand to twirl one of her pink locks, he murmured, "I what, _Amu?_" And then she exploded into a whole new shade of red. He almost laughed. Almost.

"I, you, uh, I…"

"Tell me what you're trying to say, _Amu_."

"You…"

"I what?"

"You pervert!" She suddenly shouted, swatting his hand away from her hair. Shocked and overwhelmed, Ikuto did nothing for a few seconds but step back a few steps. Did she just reject him, for the second time? It had been two times they had met, about thirteen minutes in total and still, she was not swooned. Truly, it was all too much to take in for a man who used to have every girl at his feet, in a matter of a few minutes. Used to; note the past tense.

He couldn't lose his cool, not to a girl who was just playing hard to get. If he could get ten girls with one wink, he reasoned that he could get one taken girl with ten winks. It would just take some time and persistency. So persistent was what Ikuto turned into.

"A pervert for women as sexy as you, with curves like yours…" He paused, and added in as an afterthought, "_your _pervert."

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, and when the words came out, it wasn't exactly from her mouth. In fact, it was a man's voice that spoke.

… A man's voice that sounded like a girl's, in Ikuto's opinion.

"Amu-chan?"

**So that's the end of the long, awaited chapter five! I hope you liked it, sorry again about the long wait.  
>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto had only one reason to go back to elementary school, even when he was already twenty-six years old; to pick up his sister's kid. Though, the hot, young teacher seems to tell his hormones otherwise.**

**I AM A DESPICABLE PERSON. Ohmygod, I haven't updated for centuries and words can't explain how sorry I actually am! I love you guys, I really do! Hopefully this chapter is a good enough apology, you guys are the absolute best. (I just realized that Amu doesn't take her husband's last name… Haha, never mind that) Thank you to everyone who reviewed the fifth chapter and now here is the sixth chapter. So enjoy, read and review!**

**What happened in the last chapter: **"A pervert for women as sexy as you, with curves like yours…" He paused, and added in as an afterthought, "_your _pervert."

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, and when the words came out, it wasn't exactly from her mouth. In fact, it was a man's voice that spoke.

… A man's voice that sounded like a girl's, in Ikuto's opinion.

"Amu-chan?"

**Teach Me – Chapter Six (Normal P.O.V)**

So this was the… man (if he could even call him that!) Ikuto had competition with? He raised an eyebrow as he looked over his male competitor, not quite believing that Amu had actually chosen him. In Ikuto's eyes, Amu's husband wasn't even that great. He was short, he was as thin as a stick, blonde and quite frankly, more feminine than his sister. How could Amu choose that… That "man" over him? He didn't want to sound cocky, but Ikuto had so more many desirable qualities. Ikuto was tall, well built, sexily dark haired, had a face carved by God himself, good with the ladies and he was even funny. He was the equivalent to a sex god! And then there was this blonde kid didn't even have anything worth drooling over! He just couldn't comprehend why Amu would fall in love with him – why Amu wasn't divorcing him and all over Ikuto already! Seriously, was this blondie really all that great? Ikuto doubted it greatly.

"T-Tadase-kun!" Amu blurted out, moving away from Ikuto and closer to her man. Ikuto felt his hands ball into fists as she stumbled towards Tadase with a loving gaze. She was all heart eyes and ugh; it was sickening. That should've been him, smiling down at her! That should've been him, loving her like she deserved to be loved! He felt a growl rumbling low in his throat and he forced it down.

"You must be… Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Tadase said, smiling with all the watts in a light bulb. Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows, confusion clear as day in his eyes. How did the blonde twat know his name?

Tadase noticed the puzzled look on Ikuto's face and said, "You're probably wondering why I know your name."

"What any sane person would wonder if a stranger knew their name," Ikuto scoffed.

"Amu," Tadase started, gesturing to his beet red wife, "has mentioned you once or twice. She says you're mean to kids, but I think she's misunderstood. You seem like a good guy."

"No!" Amu stammered, giving her husband a light shove. "I don't talk about you at all! He's lying! He, I, uh…"

Ikuto felt the pride rise faster than you could call him arrogant. He felt like he was going to explode with all the giddy feelings rushing through his veins and there was that stupid indescribable asdfghjkl feeling but nonetheless – Amu had been talking about him! That was an achievement in itself! He shot a smug look at Amu, whose ears went red almost immediately.

"You talk about me at home, do you, Amu?" Ikuto winked.

"Me? Talk about you? What?! No, that's absurd," Amu rambled in a flustered way, hiding her face behind Tadase's skinny back. Tadase laughed, pulling his wife out from behind him and put his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

There was something about the way he looked at her, Ikuto couldn't put his finger on it, it was… It wasn't the same way Amu looked at Tadase. She looked at him like he was everything she'd ever wanted in her life, like she could look at him – and only him – for the rest of her life. And the way he looked at her… It just wasn't the same. It was purely just an opinionated thought, but his gaze didn't even have half of the amount of affection hers did.

And it kind of made Ikuto's heart sink.

"You, uh, Tadase," Ikuto coughed awkwardly. "Let's go have a… chat."

Tadase looked confused for the briefest moment before nodding. He let go of Amu and followed Ikuto into the classroom, and took a seat in one of the small chairs. Ikuto shut the door, just in case there would be any yelling and/or punching of blonde people's faces. He wouldn't want Amu to be worried.

"So, about Amu," the dark haired man started, a little bit of an unsure tone in his voice. He leaned slightly on the teacher's desk.

"Oh yeah, Amu-chan. Gorgeous, isn't she?" Tadase smiled, eyes crinkling up at the corners.

"Very," Ikuto agreed.

"She's wonderful, and she's really nice to kids and all," the ruby-eyed man said, just listing all these good qualities about her, and really, Ikuto already knew all this. God, he just met the damn guy and he was already pissing Ikuto off with his smile. It was like he had all these sparkles all around him and Ikuto could just see him running through a meadow full of flowers with some kittens and god knows what else. Just happy things in general.

"You and your stupid happiness,"Ikuto muttered under his breath.

Tadase stopped his talking and looked up at Ikuto. "Hm?"

"Oh, uh, nothing."

There was a moment of silence between the two men, tension so thick it could strangle someone. What was there to say? Ikuto didn't even know why he had wanted to talk to Tadase alone. He had the intention of knowing more about the beauty's husband, what was so great about him and how he and Amu had met, etc. Mostly, why didn't he seem to love her as much as she loved him?

"You like her, don't you?"

Ikuto's head snapped up at the question. He felt his mouth go dry and all the snarky remarks and just being able to speak disappeared from his head instantaneously. He just didn't know how to reply to such a blunt question – asked by Tadase himself.

He choked on how thick his tongue felt. "W-what?"

"Do you like Amu-chan? I mean, I know sometimes she can be stubborn and all, but she's a really nice person once you get to know her," Tadase explained, fiddling with an abandoned pencil one of the students had dropped on the ground.

_Of course he meant "do you like her" in a friend way, of course he did, _the darker-haired man thought, rolling his eyes at Tadase's childlike meaning. Ikuto's attraction to Amu wasn't just merely in a "friend" way. From the minute he had seen her, he had instantly wanted her. There was no process of being friends for a long time and having an epiphany that he had feelings for her (like some typical, sappy love story) – it was just straight up _Damn, I want that girl to be mine_. No sappy build up. No kissing in the rain. Just instant desire.

"Listen, blondie," Ikuto began, a smug look gracing his features, "I don't _just _like her. Oh, no, it's not that simple."

Tadase furrowed his thin, blonde eyebrows, confused. "What are you trying to say?"

Ikuto leaned further back, crossing his arms over his chest in a way that suggested _he _was the king and Tadase was nothing but a peasant. "I want her. She's got curves, a body that could satisfy a man's needs, if you know what I mean. I think she'd make a good wife, too. You'd know, wouldn't you?"

Tadase abruptly jumped up in his seat, ruby eyes suddenly ablaze. "Don't you dare talk about Amu-chan like that!"

Ikuto felt himself inwardly clutching his sides from laughing so hard. He had gotten the twat all fired up and had no intention of backing down any time soon. He was enjoying it way too much.

"Amu's thirst for excitement needs to be quenched, too, you know. She needs a man who will dominate, a man who knows how to please her the right way and fulfil her desires. Do you know who that man is?"

Tadase's teeth grinding together could almost be heard from a mile away. Ikuto's haughty parade of words didn't stop there. He dragged his short nails across the blackboard. The blonde man cringed in response. Ikuto slammed his hands on the table Tadase sat behind, his dark eyes piercing irate, cherry coloured orbs.

"Someone. That. Isn't. You."

Tadase stormed out of his chair, standing a good meter or two away from his – now – competitor. Even though he had already won, already married his Amu-chan, he couldn't help but feel… challenged. It was almost like he was insecure. As though he was paranoid because he was agreeing that Ikuto was the more suitable man. Though he was a lover more than a fighter, he couldn't lose his wife to this perverted freak.

"Tsukiyomi!" Tadase shouted, accusingly pointing a feminine finger at the other man.

Ikuto quirked an eyebrow at his last name being called, almost teasingly, and he waited, but all Tadase did was keep his finger up. At a loss for insults, he spat out, "I was wrong to think you were a good guy!" When he realized that he had nothing else to retort with, he angrily exited the room, leaving the door to swing back forcefully into the wall. Ikuto watched as he left and then only when he was out of sight, felt his whole body shake with uncontrollable laughter.

"Priceless," Ikuto chuckled to himself, mentally patting himself on the back. He straightened up, fixing his shirt before gracefully strolling out of the classroom. Tadase and Amu murmured in hushed voices a few meters away from the door and instantly stopped when they saw Ikuto leaning against the frame of the door. His infamous smirk was plastered across his face.

"Amu-chan, we're leaving now," Tadase announced, trying to smile. His arm hovered for a moment near Amu's shoulders, but with a dirty look thrown at Ikuto, he lowered it and wrapped it around her waist.

Startled, she gave a squeal and jumped out of his reach. Tadase frowned and turned red out of the embarrassment of being rejected. Ikuto, still watching from the door, smothered his enjoyment of the situation into his hand. _This is just precious_, he mentally snickered.

"S-sorry, Tadase-kun!" Amu apologized, bowing several times to show how guilty she felt for jumping away. "That was just so unexpected of you!"

Tadase's smile in reply was forced. "It's okay, Amu-chan. I'm sorry, too."

Ikuto's jaw was legitimately starting to hurt from laughing so much. He really couldn't take this blonde twat seriously. If this little boy was his competition, then he could easily win over the girl – married or not married (unless she was actually very committed but he doubted it). He'd never been the type to be a home-wrecker and take what is already someone else's, but this was something – someone – different.

In the sexiest way he could possible, Ikuto purred, "I'll see you soon, Amu-koi."

He could see that Amu stiffened as she walked away and Tadase, beside her, turned around to shoot blunt daggers (that couldn't have hurt even if they were physical daggers) from his eyes.

Ikuto threw his head back and laughed because for once, his life was actually getting interesting. He was finally motivated to do something with his life and that something, was to win a pink haired goddess by the name of Amu over.

And win Amu over, he would.

**So that's the end of chapter six. I really hope that makes up for an apology! I love you guys so much. Sorry about the six month wait, again. Hope you guys liked it, tell me what you think in the reviews!  
>Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
